Genius
Overview For almost the entirety of their existence, the Geniuses were hunted by the fierce, carnivorous co-inhabitants of the planet Vitruvanosis. Because their suvival depended on it, they eventually gained an overwhelming intellect, and finally outsmarted the beasts of their homeworld. However, this accomplishment almost brought about their downfall. History Post "Project Prometheus" The Geniuses began life as a feeble, dimwitted race. The only reason they perservered in the prescence of the universe's most viscious, cruel carnivores, the Spotted Toothful Lumisaurs, is because their relationship with these creatures is, in fact, as described below, simbiotic. As eons went on, the Geniuses accumulated a massive bank of knowledge and intuition, to the point that they could finally invoke vengeance on their predators (as described in detail below). The Geniuses were the first species to develop space travel, and also the first to navigate Wormholes successfully. They were forced to invent some form of space travel when they realized they must relocate their species to a new planet. Mastery over the traversal of Wormholes revolutionized space travel and exploration, allowing for interstellar and even intergalactic travel. From this, the Geniuses launched a campaign to attempt to contact all of the other forms of life in the Universe and establish a Cosmic Society between them. One of the first of these other species discovered was the Macroni, and they helped these creatures develop space travel. Together, these races sought out to make the species of the Universe aware of each other. This mission was mostly unsuccessful until the discovery of the Vintoshium of Vintosh, which allowed for instant language translation, as this liquid conveyed thought and therefore could be hooked up to a machine to mechanically verbalize these thoughts. Helmets filled with this fluid and hooked up to aforementioned thought verbalizers were dubbed "Translation Hats". This is when their attempts began gaining steam, and soon, their Cosmic Society was a reality. However, it fell quite short of the Utopia that the Geniuses had hoped for. All of these different species brought together lead to many wars and conflicts, which ultimately culminated in the massive Cosmic War. Cosmic War At the start of the Cosmic War, the Geniuses largely attempted to prevent it and preserve the harmonous utopia they had envisioned. This was quite unsuccessful, as the momentum of the Cosmic War could not be stopped. After this was realized, the Geniuses mostly tried not to get involved, marvelling at how their plan and gone awry. They were forced into the war following the destruction of Vitruvanosis by the Grudges. Outsmarting the Spotted Toothful Lumisaurs The Geniuses outwitted the ferocious beasts of their homeworld in a very clever demonstration of their intellect. By combining the genome of the wild round buccenut with that of the elliptical blue moonfood, they created a new type of fruit that looked quite a bit like their own giant heads. Making sure to lace it with a powerful venom, they waited for their enemies to learn that this was a food not to be eaten. They had then created the perfect guise for themselves; all it took was a quick leap up a "wild blue headfood tree" and then to hang upside down for the fierce nemesises of the Geniuses to be fooled. The only thing that the Geniuses hadn't known was that their relationship with the Spotted Toothful Lumisaur was a simbiotic one. As the Spotted Toothful Lumisaurs fed upon the Geniuses kin, they excreted the Geniuses liquidized bone marrow; the one thing the lumisaurs digestive system could not process. This excretion reacted with the nitrous oxide atmosphere of Vitruvanosis to create a gasous compound that boosted fertility of the Genius reproductive system. This increased the species numbers such that the Lumisaurs had much to eat and Geniuses were not as effected by this feasting. In fact, without this special compound, Genius fertility would be 0 and the species could not continue. However, this compound is only possible with Spotted Toothful Lumisaurs around to produce the excretion, so, as Lumisaur numbers waned (ultimately to extinction {or so the Geniuses believed}), so did the numbers of the Geniuses. Upon figuring all of this out, the Geniuses knew they had to relocate to another planet where this compound was possible or could be manufactured, so they left Vitruvanosis in what is now referred to in their history as "The Great Exodus". Today, they have discovered the secret of mass producing this miracle compound and live wherever Geniusium (the excretion from their bone marrow) is plentiful. Biology Most would assume, at first glance, that the Geniuses massive brain is held within the Geniuses massive head. This, in fact, is wrong. The Geniuses actually have 16 small brains, rather than one large one; 4 within each arm and leg. Though they can only use one brain at a time, they can instantly "flip" bewtween brains. As each brain is associated with a different consciousness, the Geniuses actually flip between personalities as well. The massive head holds their stomache, which is big because it needs to nurish 16 brains. The stomache is located above the brains to make use of the force of gravity, to allow blood flow to the many brains without using much energy. Genius arms and legs are reinforced with proteins as tough as Protanium. Abilities Obviously, the Geniuses main ability is their staggering intelligence. Foes should beware, for if the Geniuses amass in large enough numbers, 2 hundred strong or so, their combined intelligence will make them an unstoppable force, guaranteed a quick and easy conquering of the Cosmos. Technology Over the course of the peak of their existence, the Geniuses invented many brilliant technologies for themselves, but also for the use of other species that needed them. *The Planetary Holo-Map has a database of over 25 billion planets. Any of these can be select ed, and a hologram of it instantly appears, able to zoom in x2000 *The Hover Chair utilizes that same levitation techniques of the Spotted Toothful Lumisaur, emitting Repellium gas to stay aloft, but is more efficient because it focuses and compresses the Repellium through a cone-shaped force field into a single point. This device prevents weakening of leg protein that leads to brain damage by reducing the amount that Geniuses have to use their legs *These Intellect Suits absorb and retain excess brain power that the Geniuses are constantly giving off, feeding it right back them and therefore supplementing brain function *Holo-Computers are extremely portable, as only a 2"x2" holo-projector is required to project the holographic computer screen. This screen only responds to the touch of a Genius